


Bets

by EmmyFais



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, lost wager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2570948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmyFais/pseuds/EmmyFais
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryuzaki loses a bet he wished he hadn't to Jonouchi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bets

“You picked wrong.” He always did. He always would. “Again.” As if that really needed to be added. But if Jonouchi had no faith in his Red Eyes Black Dragon really belonging to him, he wouldn’t put it at the head of bullshit bets like that. And it had been the center of attention for a long time ever since Ryuzaki started making appearances. The guy was almost worst than that Insect now. He just wouldn’t let up. Relentless was his middle name for sure. 

“Ghh!” A low throated noise of disappointment and failure. Why did this have to happen to him? Why any of this? The moment Jonouchi had strutted into his life was the moment things went wrong. ....and then right again, a little, when he came back. Now if they could get past all the snarking and posturing things might have been ten times better. Really, it wasn’t all Jonouchi. The guy had been pretty forgiving as far as things went. 

....really far. In fact. 

But Ryuzaki couldn’t let it go. “It was just some shitty little bet! You’re not serious, are you!?” Where was that forgiveness now? Nowhere to be seen. Nowhere in sight. He could tell by the way that big stupid grin was spreading across his face. 

“You shouldn’t bet things you aren’t man enough to go through with.” Admonishing him teasingly. If he really didn’t want to, then of course Jonouchi wasn’t going to make him. But he was going to try and push him as far as he could go. Mostly because it was hilarious. 

His pride was at stake. Everything was! He knew he shouldn’t have bet, but he wanted his dragon back so badly. If he had Red Eyes in his hands again, he was sure he could fight his way back up through the ranks. He’d done these stupid games with Jonouchi every other day now. It never worked out. But he’d been desperate. ...so desperate... “Hmph!” 

He reached forward, ruffling those lilac bangs. The grin was still in place. Even he knew how dumb he looked. But winning things, even small things, was still the best thing ever. “Don’t look so sour.” Then he pulled back to put his hands on his hips. “You should consider it an honor!” And then a cheesy boisterous laugh to top all of that off. If that didn’t show that he wasn’t entirely serious he didn’t know what would. Aside from coming out and just saying it. But what was the fun in that? 

“Grr...” But for all Ryuzaki knew, Jonouchi was just as much the big showy idiot he’d always been. And it had gotten worse in Battle City. And past that. This was par for the course. An honor. That guy was really full of himself. Yet he hadn’t pulled away from the hand in his hair. If nothing else it was ... nice. 

But considering what it was shaping up to be a predecessor to, it wasn’t quite enough. 

In one swift move Ryuzaki dropped to his knees, face going full fledged red. All the way from his cheeks, over the bridge of his nose, right to the tips of his ears. He couldn’t even bare to look up to see Jonouchi’s eyes. “Well! Go on then!” He was just going to do it. Do it and get it over with. Considering some of the hell he went through with Haga he wasn’t sure he could even consider this the worst thing. 

Jonouchi hadn’t actually expected the outcome. He hesitated. “I was just kidding, man.” There was really no way he was going to force a friend of his to suck his dick over a bullshit bet for a Duel Monsters card, rare or not. 

“Well I wasn’t!” Jonouchi had already pissed him off. Challenged his pride. He was a poor duelist, what else did he really have left? He looked up then, eyes full of fire and determination. “So get on with it!” 

It wasn’t a particularly arousing scene. And he wasn’t quite at terms with... well... His hand went back to Ryuzaki’s hair, if only to keep him from leaning in further. “Come on. Get up. We can do something else.” Anything else other than this. He wasn’t ready for that kind of commitment! Or... any of it. Well. Most of it. The way Ryuzaki’s head curved into his hand was kind of nice. It looked much better without the hat. 

“This is what we’re doing. I said, didn’t I?” Jonouchi was frowning at him. He didn’t like it. This wasn’t going to be an easy task if the other wasn’t willing. How much more could he make him realize he wanted to? It was half pride now. With the way Jonouchi was looking at him... a little less half pride. Maybe he could make fun of him if he had a small dick. That would help.

After.

Jonouchi hesitated. “...I’m telling you to just walk away from this.” He’d pretend he forgot it. They’d never bring it up again. They could just go back to being semi-normal friends. Dueling on the side. Hanging out every now and again. A blow job kind of ruined that effort. Especially a forced one. No matter what Ryuzaki was saying. As those hands seized his belt he found he couldn’t really stop him. He wasn’t even trying. 

“I don’t want to.” This had bridged right into territory he was entirely new at. If there was any way to forge ahead, this was it. It hadn’t been the ultimate goal when he’d first caught up with the other. For sure he’d had plans of just stealing the dragon and running off. He couldn’t say this was the best alternative path to that but. It was something. The belt was snapped open and the pants caught before they dropped.

“If you don’t want to then don’t!” Shouted because he was getting a little bit alarmed. He didn’t want anyone to be able to call him something shady. Boys messed around but this was far more than just that. They were really adults by now. They should have known better. Or something. 

“I mean I don’t want to not!” Shouted back. Still red in the face. The confused look Jonouchi gave him made him sigh in such an exasperated fashion. “I want to do this.” Clearing it up. Jonouchi eased only slightly. “I mean- this isn’t what I thought we’d be doing but-“ He bit his lips. “Stop making me say all this girly shit and let’s do this.” 

“I’m not making you say nothing.” Frowning. He tried to think back quickly to what had led to this. A few times falling asleep together. Brushing hands accidentally. Ryuzaki was a good guy when he wasn’t being an asshole. He assumed the same could be said of him, really. Reluctantly he let go of his jeans. “And I’m not kidding. If you don’t want- ah-!” When his cock was grabbed through his boxers all thoughts ceased. 

He was already hard. How embarrassing. 

“Just shut your mouth already. Has anyone told you you talk too much?” Probably everyone he ever knew. Ryuzaki had sure said it a lot in the past few months. He tried to skip right to the good part, pulling down the rest of the underwear so he could wrap his hand around Jonouchi’s cock. 

All thoughts of making fun of him fled out the window.   
Of course.

Testing the waters he leaned forward, closing his eyes and taking the head in between his lips. His tongue smoothed over it, tasting the salty pre-cum already. It wasn’t unpleasant. It was just short of weird. But probably still very awkward. He didn’t want to look up to see if Jonouchi was even looking at him. He was probably closing his eyes too, pretending he was a woman or something like that. Which was fine. Kind of. 

He grabbed the rest of the shaft at the base and leaned a bit more into him, taking as much as he could into his mouth. The moan was... not as strange. It sent a shot right to his own groin. Not that Jonouchi had to ever know that. But he was doing a good job. Which was good. And before he realized it, he was really getting into it. 

The hand in his hair returned, helping him out a little. Guiding him. Making him feel better. It felt good. And he chanced a look up, and Jonouchi was looking right back, finally matching as bright red as he was. He looked out of breath. Ryuzaki backed up. “What are you looking at me like that for?” He couldn’t fathom. 

“Should I be looking at something else?” It didn’t make sense to him. And Ryuzaki looked damn good with his cock in his mouth. It was hard to focus with the way it made him feel, but he didn’t want to look anywhere else. 

“No- but-“ How to explain this. Jonouchi was looking at him. Watching him. And he liked it. ...liked him? For sure if he didn’t like him, at the very least, he wouldn’t let him do this. Right? Even on a wager. “You don’t have to. You could close them.” Offering.

Jonouchi’s smile disengaged him. But he couldn’t think of any other emotion to give. “Now who’s talking too much?” The kid was really a nuisance. But he really wanted him to get back to it, as much as he wanted him to stop worrying. 

Ryuzaki mumbled something incoherent and grumbly before leaning forward again. His tongue dipped in the slit making Jonouchi writhe. Shiver in his spot. Hold him a bit harder by the hair. It didn’t hurt, but it would if he got aggressive. He took him in again, sucking. Then established a careful rhythm. Taking that cock all the way into his mouth as far as he could before all the way out and back in again. It reduced Jonouchi to shambles it felt like. 

He was incoherent. Groaning. Moaning- things that sounded like Ryuzaki’s name. And, “That’s it-“ or “More-“ But mostly just guttural noises that served to turn Ryuzaki on all the more. 

There was only one he cared about. And that was the half broken, “I’m gonna-“ Before it was all over. He shifted forward without thinking, trying to keep Ryuzaki on him as he came. He only half managed before he realized he was probably choking the other. His eyes had closed then only because he could barely do anything else but thrust into that hot mouth. 

When he opened them again, Ryuzaki was panting, and some white droplets had caught on his face, along the bridges of his bangs. It was ... hot. He didn’t have a better word for it. And he was feeling very wiped out. Still he tried to tug him up off his knees. “C’mon.” Once he had him up, his arms went around his shoulders. He was weirdly happy there was no resistance. 

Not physical, anyway. “What now?” He could have said a million things. Mean things. But he just couldn’t. 

“I play a fair game.” Ryuzaki had lost a bet but they’d forged on into something strange and maybe nice. Maybe. He wouldn’t know until he tested it out some more. 

“What are you blathering on about now?” He was so ridiculous sometimes. He was glad the other wasn’t looking at him now. ...because he was smiling. 

“It’s your turn next.” He’d figure it out. That was his intention, anyway. But the moment they got to the bed he passed out. And as annoyed as Ryuzaki wanted to be, he only managed about half of the feeling. The other was reserved for something he couldn’t quite make sense of.


End file.
